


skinny love

by mickeymickeymick



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/pseuds/mickeymickeymick
Summary: this is from when ian said to mandy that he was starving himself to fit in the gold thong so this is the backstory and also how ian stopped stripping its really fucking sad and im sorry idk why i wrote this





	skinny love

mickey woke up first, the light from the crack in the curtains shining through his eyelids. he yawns and wraps himself tighter in ians long arms. giving his hand a little squeeze, mickey noticed something unsettling- ians fingers were much thinner than he remembered. yes, they were always long and skinny but today they were extra thin and bony. mickey didnt know what to make of it, so he disregarded it. he was probably just overanalyzing. he turned around to face ian, wrapping a hand around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. ss he began to rub his thumb back and forth, he noticed that his waist was also way skinnier than he remembered. he felt every rib on ians side, and his hipbones jutted out in unnatural way. now mickey was worried.   
"ey, baby, wake up." mickey whispered as he brought a hand to ians cheek. ian groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes.   
"morning, mick." ian whispered.   
"you not been eatin enough lately? youre skinny as shit." mickey said, concerned.   
"what? nah, im good babe." ian laughed as he kissed mickey. mickey pulled away from the kiss for a second to look into ian eyes, but kissed him again and they proceeded with their usual routine of lazy fucking and heading to the shower. mickey tried his hardest not to notice that iand hands were shaking as he gripped mickeys waist. ian turned on the water and both stepped in. mickey got some shampoo and began to run it through ians hair. he kissed him softly and rinsed out the shampoo, but saw pieces of the red hair on his hands and going down the drain. mickey felt a lump in his throat as he looked at it. he looked up at ian, who was busy shampooing his hair, and now he couldnt see past his hollow face and bony body. he knew what this was. he opened his mouth to speak when ian said,  
"you good? youre acting all weird."  
"yep." mickey said as he rinsed off and got out. he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked to the kitchen without waiting for ian. he started a pot of coffee and microwaved a donut (ians favorite breakfast) and put it on a plate. ian walked in as he poured the coffee.   
"eat it." mickey said looking down.   
"im not hungry, but thanks, babe." ian said, fake-cheerfully.   
"i said fucking eat it, ian." micket said a little louder.  
"im not fucking hungry!" ian said, storming back to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.   
"fuck." mickey whispered as he buried his face in his hands. he didnt know what to do. he was helpless. he looked at the door for a second and left to go to monitor the rub n tug. he would come back in an hour. he could handle an hour. 

ian laid facedown on mickeys pillow, breathing in his scent as tears fell from his eyes. his stomach growled but he ignored it. he knew mickey had left, but he wasnt sure where he went. he took a breath and pulled out his phone. he saw that he got a text from his boss-

mark: Curtis, your shift starts at 12:00 tonight but be in the dressing room at 11:45 for weigh-in. 

"fuck!" ian screamed into the pillow. he held it tight and let out a few sobs. 

mickey sat at the bar, staring at his phone. it had only been 30 minutes, but he couldnt take it. his stomach was in knots and he knew ian wasnt ok. he thought back to all the meals iand had skipped recently, and how hed been running way more than usual. how could he let it go? how could he have not noticed? he got up and ran home as fast as he could. he walked in and immediately heard ian coughing in the bathroom.   
"ian?" mickey yelled as he ran to the bathroom. ian didnt hear him because mickey found him kneeling over the toilet with his hand down his throat.   
"ian!" mickey shoved ians shoulder and grabbed his hand. ian looked at him. his eyes were red and lost and his hand was covered in vomit. he was shaking and shivering.   
"ian." mickey whispered. tears stung at his eyes but he held them back because clearly he needed to be strong. "ian." he cupped his cold face with his hand. "the fuck are you doing?"   
"i dont feel well." ian said quickly.   
"bullshit!"  
"i have to weigh in tonight." ian said, shaking.   
"the fuck?"   
"at work."  
"they make you fucking weight in?" mickey felt the tears come back and this time they fell down his cheeks. ian looked crushed. mickey pulled him in and hugged him as tight as he could, burying his face in ians neck. "baby," mickey choked out.   
"i cant do this anymore, mick. i cant." ian sobbed weakly.   
"you gotta quit. you cant fucking do this to yourself."   
"we need the money." ian replied weakly.   
"no, we dont fucking need the money. i need you." his voice cracked and he let out a sob. "i love you." he whispered. he pulled away from the hug to kiss ian hard and slow. he then stepped out of ians grip toward the bathtub and turned on the water.   
"clothes." he said as he began to undress. ian obliged. when the tub was full, mickey sat down and opened his legs so that ian could sit in between them. ians breath shook against his chest and mickey wrapped his arms around him. after a while, mickey gently cleaned ians face with a washcloth. the exhaustion of malnourishment soon overtook ian, and mickey carried him bridal style to bed. he put him down, left, and returned with toast and a glass of water. he held ians hand and watched as he slowly ate and drank, stopping every couple of bites to look at mickey, earning a reassuring nod. when he finally finished, mickey laid down and opened his arm, letting ian lay his head on mickeys chest and curl up next to him.   
"youre fuckin beautiful, gallagher. dont ever forget that." mickey whispered into his red hair. ian said nothing but held on tighter. "its ok, baby, youre ok."


End file.
